


[Fanart] Ride on

by doodeline



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "...said the king of cool".This was inspired by "Idaho" by xXCrossArrowXx: thank you for making 2D happy in that final chapter <3 these are the two nerds on the set of "Humility"!





	[Fanart] Ride on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idaho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260769) by [xXCrossArrowXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx). 




End file.
